


Una giornata all'asilo

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [23]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 021. Amici</a>, <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/fluffathlon.html">Fluffathlon, I settimana (fluff generico)</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/temporal_mente.html">Temporal-mente, 06. "Ma che male c'è, se si sbaglia un po' quando si ha la nostra età?"</a></p><p>Hokuto alzò gli occhi al cielo e contò fino a dieci.<br/>Sì, sarebbe sopravvissuta, si disse.<br/>Con gli occhi ardenti per la determinazione, spalancò la porta del suo asilo, facendo tintinnare allegramente i pupazzini dello scacciaguai appeso là sopra – Buongiorno, bambini! – esclamò con un bel sorriso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una giornata all'asilo

Hokuto alzò gli occhi al cielo e contò fino a dieci.   
Sì, sarebbe sopravvissuta, si disse.   
Con gli occhi ardenti per la determinazione, spalancò la porta del suo asilo, facendo tintinnare allegramente i pupazzini dello scacciaguai appeso là sopra – Buongiorno, bambini! – esclamò con un bel sorriso.   
Sorriso che si spense quando vide che, come ogni  _maledetto_  giorno che Dio mandava in terra, la situazione era _identica_ : Kamui-chan, in un angolo, piagnucolava abbracciato al draghetto verde di Fu-chan, Fu-chan lo fissava scuotendo la testa, domandandosi perché il suo amichetto non sapesse fare altro che frignare, Subaru-chan e Karen-chan erano inginocchiati davanti al bambino in lacrime mentre Seishiro-chan e Yuto-chan confabulavano per conto loro.   
– Piange di nuovo? – gemette Hokuto, avvicinandosi al bambino – Kamui-chan, smettila!   
– Io voglio la mia mamma!! – frignò quello, stritolando quasi il draghetto verde sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di Fu-chan.   
– La mamma verrà a prenderti nel pomeriggio, Kamui-chan – tentò la ragazza, ancora carica di energie, pazienza e buoni propositi – Perché, invece di star lì a piangere e a strangolare quel povero pupazzo, non vieni a giocare con i tuoi amichetti?   
Un immondo fracasso alle sue spalle la fece sobbalzare – Che avete fatto?! – urlò.   
Seishiro-chan e Yuto-chan guardavano pensierosi la libreria, crollata in terra e mezza sgangherata – Te l’avevo _detto_  che non era fissata al muro – commentò il bambino biondo. L’altro rispose con un’alzata di spalle.   
– Bambini – disse Hokuto avvicinandosi, lo sguardo omicida malamente celato da un sorriso – Possibile che siete qui da solo cinque minuti ed avete già distrutto qualcosa?   
Seishiro-chan la guardò placidamente – Sono qui da cinque minuti e già mi annoio e, visto che la responsabile sei tu, la colpa è tua.   
Hokuto sorrise, dicendo che nessuna legge poteva accusarla di strangolare quel dannato pargolo nella sua mente, no? – Perché, invece di annoiarti, non trovi un modo più  _umano_  di divertirti, Seishiro-chan? – non finì la frase, che si accorse che Yuto-chan era sparito. Si voltò terrorizzata ma lo vide porgere galantemente a Karen-chan un fiorellino di stoffa rosa.   
_Oh, che amore_ , pensò. Sembravano un’illustrazione per bambini: lei, con i riccioli rossi ed il grembiulino bianco, lui con quella chioma biondo cenere da angioletto e i vestiti da ometto…  _Dove l’avrà mai trovato quel fiorellino?_ , si chiese; sarebbe stato così tenero se l’avesse comprato apposta e l’avesse portato da ca…   
Con un sospetto orribile, zoomò con gli occhi sul fiore.   
– La mia giacca nuova! – gridò orripilata. Il piccolo, tenero,  _angelico_  Yuto-chan, infatti, non aveva trovato di meglio, per omaggiare la sua amichetta, di strappare in malo modo il fiore dalla giacca che Hokuto aveva finito di cucirsi proprio la sera prima, copiando alla perfezione il modello di una stilista americana – Tu! – ringhiò, puntando un dito contro il bambino – Come hai potuto?!   
– Sta meglio a Karen-chan, che su quella giacca – rispose – E tu non sei per niente carina, invece!   
– Quella giacca fa schifo – commentò Seishiro-chan, osservandola da vicino – La mia mamma non la metterebbe neanche sotto tortura.   
Hokuto si disse che erano solo le otto e quarantadue del mattino: aveva tutto il giorno per inventare punizioni orribili e non perseguibili per legge, come lasciare  _accidentalmente_  senza tappo tutti i pennarelli Seishiro-chan e costringere Yuto-chan a guardare un poliziesco pieno di signore sgraziate e mal vestite.   
– Perché non ci mettiamo tutti tranquilli a colorare? – suggerì, sforzandosi di sorridere.   
– Io voglio la mia mammaaa! – guaì Kamui-chan, mentre Fu-chan osservava in lacrime il suo draghetto verde sul punto di venire decapitato dalla stretta del suo amichetto.   
– Ok, basta – Hokuto agguantò il bambino, gli tolse il pupazzo, che gettò nelle braccia di Fu-chan, lo mise a sedere su una delle poltroncine della zona-TV e mise una cassetta – Chi vuole rivedere la puntata in cui Consuelo sogna di sposare Jonnhy?   
Kamui-chan smise immediatamente di piangere, Karen-chan si mise a giocare in un angolino con la palla insieme a Yuto-chan, Subaru-chan si sedette obbediente vicino a Kamui-chan e Seishiro-chan fece “patpat” con la manina sul capino di Fu-chan, che abbracciava stretto il suo draghetto incolume.   
– Consuelo è sempre la soluzione migliore – annuì vigorosamente Hokuto.   
Mentre i frugoletti erano impegnati nelle loro faccende, la povera ragazza recuperò ago e filo e tentò un rammendo di emergenza della sua giacca; non aveva avuto il cuore di riprendersi il fiore, Karen-chan era l’unica che non le dava problemi, lì dentro! Stava eseguendo un artistico ricamo per nascondere lo strappo, quando una manica le venne tirata: alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti Seishiro-chan, con Fu-chan alle spalle e il draghetto stretto al petto – Ho fame.   
– Hai fatto colazione prima di uscire di casa, Seishiro-chan, ovvero  _neanche tre quarti d’ora fa_.   
– Ma io ho fame – ripeté di nuovo il bambino, come se non l’avesse nemmeno sentita.   
Hokuto indicò furiosa l’angolo cucina, dove radunava i cestini del pranzo dei bambini – Quel frigorifero non si aprirà prima delle undici, Seishiro-chan, quindi mettiti buono a giocare!   
Il bambino si allontanò borbottando qualcosa, seguito da Fu-chan ed il suo pupazzo.   
_Oh_ , si disse Hokuto,  _disciplina, ci vuole! Non era mica possibile dar sempre retta a quel demonietto, no?_    
Si lasciò prendere la mano e prese a ricamare con cura lo strappo, tanto da trovarlo assolutamente delizioso; dimenticandosi, come sempre, che non si dovrebbe  _mai e poi mai_  mollare un branco di pargoletti indemoniati come quelli tutti da soli.   
–  _Et voilà_! – esclamò estasiata, riponendo il suo fido set da cucito nella borsa. Gettò uno sguardo compiaciuto alla stanza: era la più grande del suo asilo a gestione domestica, attrezzato in un minuscolo edificio circondato da un pezzettino di giardino; nonostante le esigue dimensioni, era riuscita ad infilarci qualche piantina, un alberello ed un grande riquadro di terreno sabbioso, dove spediva a giocare i bambini quando il tempo era bello. L’asilo era composto da quattro locali, uno più grande, quello in cui si trovavano, che fungeva da sala giochi, attrezzato con tavolini pieni di fogli e portamatite, e che si trasformava, all’occorrenza, in tavolo da pranzo e merenda; in un ampio angolo della sala aveva attrezzato una zona tv, con dvd, televisione e seggioline, in un altro una specie di salottino pieno di cuscinoni e scatole di giocattoli (perennemente spalancate e con il loro colorato contenuto sparso qua e là sul pavimento di linoleum). Infine un bagno, una piccola cucina ed una stanzetta con dei futon dove far fare il riposino ai bambini.   
Poco utilizzata, ovvio, perché quei disgraziati sembravano incapaci di chiudere occhio.   
Era tutto quasi in ordine: Kamui-chan assisteva con occhioni luccicanti alla sua telenovela preferita, Subaru-chan e Karen-chan si erano seduti al tavolo e coloravano con grande impegno (lui degli animaletti e lei delle ballerine), e gli altri tre…   
_Dove accidenti erano finiti?_    
Un leggero rumore di pentole destò la sua attenzione e si volse terrorizzata verso la cucina.   
Con orrore, assistette alla visione di Yuto-chan e Fu-chan che, coperti di farina, tendevano i piatti ad un festante Seishiro-chan, arrampicato sul bancone accanto alla cucina a gas, che litigava con qualcosa in una padella.   
– Che state facendo?! – gemette, terrorizzata che potessero farsi male o far morire tutti lasciando il gas acceso.   
– Abbiamo fame – rispose Fu-chan, come se questo risolvesse ogni dubbio.   
Hokuto strappò di mano a Seishiro-chan gli “strumenti del mestiere” e lo piazzò di nuovo in terra – Allora, Sakurazuka: cosa ti ho sempre detto di  _non_  fare?!   
Il bambino la guardò scocciatissimo – Faccio prima a dire cosa mi  _lasci_  fare.   
– E ci sarà un cavolo di motivo, cosa pensi? – tentò lei, pensando che avrebbe potuto permettere alla demoniaca creatura di mangiare l’intruglio che aveva cucinato come punizione.   
E farsi poi ammazzare da Setsuka-san (e  _non_  in senso figurato!).   
Ok, meglio cambiare piano.   
– Cosa succede ai bambini che si comportano male? – disse lei, ergendosi sui tre frugoletti infarinati.   
Fu-chan roteò gli occhi, Seishiro-chan sbuffò sonoramente e Yuto-chan commentò – No, ancora!   
– Sì,  _ancora_! – ghignò la ragazza.   
I pargoletti vennero parcheggiati davanti alla tv insieme a Kamui-chan, costretti a subire l’ennesima replica di  _Il meglio di Consuelo, il volto dell’amore_ , meditando vendetta.   
    
Dopo un tempo che sembrò interminabile, la dannata cassetta finì: Yuto-chan si era appisolato, ma Seishiro-chan e Fu-chan erano troppo annoiati e scocciati per prendere sonno; Kamui-chan si lamentò per la fine del suo spettacolo preferito e venne spedito gentilmente, assieme a tutti gli altri, a disegnare.   
– Non voglio disegnare – brontolò Seishiro-chan.   
– E cosa vorresti fare, di grazia? – chiese Hokuto.   
– Voglio andare a casa.   
– No – rispose lei con un bel sorriso – C’è altro che vuoi sapere?   
– Sei così racchia che non troverai mai marito – brontolò lui in risposta. Subaru-chan gli passò un album con tutti disegni di stelle e pianeti, sorridendogli conciliante; Seishiro-chan lo prese, smettendo quasi subito il broncio, e si mise a colorare. Hokuto li guardò scuotendo il capo e, visto che era quasi ora di merenda, si ritirò in cucina per pulire quell’immondo disastro ed arrangiare qualcosa per i suoi pargoletti. Cucinare la metteva sempre di buonumore e riordinò e spentolò di buona lena finché non scoccarono le dieci e mezza: armata di un vassoio con brocca di succo di frutta, biscotti e pancake, si diresse verso la stanza dei giochi – Bambiiiiniii! La merenda è pronta! – si fermò di botto – Dove sono, quei tre piccoli…   
Mollò il vassoio e corse verso il bagno, da cui provenivano scrosci preoccupanti – Non avrete mica…   
_Avevano._    
Il grande lavandino bianco “a vasca” era stato sapientemente otturato con del pongo e riempito con l’acqua, in modo da potervi far veleggiare le barchette che i tre piccoli delinquenti avevano costruito e colorato per l’occasione; evidentemente, quella specie di battaglia navale era stata preceduta da una lotta con l’acqua, visto che i vestiti dei bambini erano tutti schizzati, mentre il pavimento era praticamente ridotto ad un lago.   
Ricordandosi che urlando loro addosso gli epiteti che aveva in mente avrebbe di sicuro beccato una denuncia, emise un fischio simile a quello di un bollitore e li rispedì, con un ringhio furioso, nella stanza dei giochi, dove una docilissima Karen-chan stava disegnando il volto di una Madonnina e Kamui-chan, non contento del suo foglio, insisteva per disegnare anche su quello di Subaru-chan, che lo lasciava fare con adorabile pazienza.   
– Perché non siete come loro, mi domando? – gemette Hokuto spedendoli a sedersi, mentre lei si armava di straccio e scopettone e tentava di arginare la piena.   
Quando ebbe risolto il problema bagno, tornò nella stanza principale, pensando che avrebbe dovuto mettere a scaldare le frittelle che aveva tanto amorevolmente preparato; con malcelato terrore, volse lo guardo sul suo territorio: Yuto-chan si era seduto accanto alla sua amichetta preferita e scarabocchiava qualcosa accanto a lei, Fu-chan si era rassegnato a giocare, di nuovo, a “Consuelo contro il drago cattivo” con Kamui-chan; non è che quel gioco lo facesse impazzire: il suo draghetto non era affatto cattivo, ma era troppo comico guardare il suo amichetto impersonare la protagonista di quella telenovela idiota (a riprova che Tohru era una pessima madre, non si era posta dei dubbi alla richiesta del suo bambino di acquistare una Barbie, che Hokuto, pur di veder tacere quella specie di Bambi ambulante, aveva accettato di acconciare, truccare e rivestire come la Consuelo della tv).   
I due bambini restanti, invece, erano nell’angolo dei cuscinoni: Seishiro-chan, seduto in terra davanti a Subaru-chan, armato del suo malefico pennarello rosso, lo stava cospargendo di stelline, mentre l’altro pargoletto rideva contento.   
Con un balzo, Hokuto si avventò su di loro e strappò dalle mani di Seishiro-chan l’arma del delitto – Che accidenti combini?!   
Il bambino la guardò senza scomporsi – Che ho fatto?   
La ragazza indicò orripilata Subaru-chan, con il musetto e le manine piene di stelline rosse.   
Seishiro-chan si strinse nelle spalle – Così impara.   
Hokuto strabuzzò gli occhi – Chi?   
– Kamui-chan! Sta sempre appiccicato a Subaru-chan! Gli ho disegnato le mie stelline, così capisce che lui è mio e che deve stargli lontano.   
La ragazza lo fissò sconvolta – Ma come ragioni?! Invece di fare il geloso, perché non giochi con Subaru-chan, invece di far danni con quei due? Così ci stai solo tu e sei contento!   
Il pargoletto la fissò placido – Lui è mio anche se non ci gioco.   
In quella, per la prima volta da quando avevano messo piede nell’asilo, Subaru-chan scoppiò in lacrime.   
– Oh santo cielo – gemette Hokuto, inginocchiandosi e accarezzandogli il capo – Perché piangi, tesorino?   
Il bambino continuò a singhiozzare – Io voglio giocare con Seishiro-chan, ma lui non vuole mai!   
La ragazza fulminò l’altro bambino con lo sguardo – Non è che non vuole giocare con te… È che Seishiro-chan ha _grossi_  problemi di relazione, quindi non sa come si gioca in maniera normale. Vero, Seishiro-chan? – era più un ringhio che una domanda, la sua, e il bambino interrogato sollevò seccato un sopracciglio.   
Subaru-chan venne sistemato su uno dei cuscinoni, nel quale affondò come in un bozzolo, piagnucolando, sotto lo sguardo imbarazzato di Seishiro-chan che, dopo qualche minuto di osservazione silenziosa, si arrampicò sul pouf e sprofondò accanto al suo amichetto, che smise di piangere e gli si accoccolò vicino, tirando un po’ su col naso. Quando Hokuto fu di ritorno con la merenda e l’alcool, sollevò un sopracciglio e tentò di ripulire alla bell’e meglio il musetto del bambino – Speriamo che venga via, perché, se tua nonna ti vede in questo stato, sono spacciata! – gemette.   
Per fortuna, l’alcool e lo sfregare ripulirono il viso del bambino (non avrebbe mai pensato di augurare del bene a Setsuka-san, ma doveva farlo, visto che aveva comprato al suo demoniaco bambino dei pennarelli ad acqua e non ad inchiostro), che accettò la manina di Seishiro-chan e si fece condurre al tavolo dove la loro ritardataria merenda era stata imbandita. Hokuto, sorseggiando nervosamente del tè freddo, scrutava con occhi da falco i bambini, pronta a mettersi a ringhiare se qualcuno avesse osato abbandonare la sua seggiolina. Fortunatamente, la cucina della ragazza era sempre più che gradita a tutti, e quindi i bimbi rimasero felicemente sistemati attorno al tavolo finché non ebbero spazzolato tutto per benino.   
Karen-chan e Yuto-chan giocavano alla coppia di sposini, con lei che lo imboccava e lui che apriva docilmente la bocca, Fu-chan aveva apparecchiato anche per il suo draghetto e Kamui-chan fingeva di prendere il tè con Consuelo (lo aveva sentito delirare di “problemi coniugali”, e non voleva chiedersi come mai un pargolo di cinque anni conoscesse certi termini!), ma aveva preferito guardare Seishiro-chan e Subaru-chan che, una volta tanto, mangiavano tranquilli.   
Finita la merendina, fu ora di iniziare le attività ricreative vere e proprie: ogni pargolo fu fornito di un secchiello di plastilina, palette, formine e mattarelli di plastica, e furono invitati a scegliere un modello da riprodurre da un libro di fotografie (creato da Hokuto stessa, ritagliando ogni immagine da una rivista: non sapeva perché, ma qualcosa le diceva che i suoi pargoletti non avrebbero apprezzato i soliti soggetti per bambini…).   
Fu-chan scelse di riprodurre il Draghetto Grisù, Yuto-chan la bizzarra fontana che sorgeva nel parco dell’Istituto Clamp, Kamui-chan e Karen-chan una damina per ciascuno, Subaru-chan, stranamente, un quadretto notturno con un albero e una miriade di stelline e Seishiro-chan una torta nuziale a più piani.   
_Perché non posso avere bambini normali?_ , pensò Hokuto scuotendo la testa; pensò che, in fondo, non erano proprio dei cattivi soggetti, perciò poteva dedicarsi seraficamente alla produzione del suo ultimo vestito: estrasse ago, filo e stoffa, ed iniziò ad imbastire, mentre i pargoletti pasticciavano giudiziosamente con le loro creazioni.   
Era incredibile come volasse il tempo, quando quei marmocchietti venivano impegnati in qualcosa di loro gusto: non ci furono altri disastri, quella mattina, e Hokuto poté ritirarsi soddisfatta in cucina a preparare il pranzo.   
– Bambiniii? – chiamò, serafica, con il primo vassoio in mano – Su, sgombrate tutto, si mangia!   
Un coro di “Noo” le frenò il sorriso sulle labbra – Su, continuerete dopo i vostri lavoretti, adesso dovete pranzare.   
Docilmente, i bimbi misero da parte le loro creazioni (in effetti, cominciavano ad aver fame…), e Karen-chan, Seishiro-chan e Kamui-chan aiutarono ad apparecchiare (per motivi ben diversi: la prima stava continuando a giocare alla coppia di sposini con Yuto-chan, Seishiro-chan era abituato ad avere una madre incapace in qualunque lavoro domestico e Kamui-chan… beh, lui si stava allenando per diventare una moglie perfetta, come la sua Consuelo).   
Hokuto si sedette, ma mangiò nervosamente, sapendo che il dramma era dietro l’angolo. C’erano poche cose, infatti, che i suoi discoli detestassero di più della famigerata  _ora del riposino_ ; essendo tutti pupattoli di neppure sei anni, era normale che fosse suo dovere (e volontà dei genitori) che i signorini trascorressero almeno un’oretta a fare la nanna, dopo aver giocato per tutta la prima metà della giornata. Il problema era che i soliti tre demonietti non sembravano minimamente dello stesso avviso!   
Hokuto spedì tutti i bimbi, mentre lei rigovernava la cucina, a lavare i dentini: con un occhio alla fila dei pargoletti ed uno al carrello dei piatti sporchi, la povera ragazza, che iniziava ad accusare seriamente i sintomi della stanchezza, attese che tutti avessero finito di schizzarsi a vicenda nel grande lavabo del bagno e si preparassero per il riposino. Aveva adibito una stanzetta graziosa a questo utilizzo, con le tende pesanti alle pareti in modo che la luce non disturbasse i bambini ed una fila di piccoli futon ordinatamente disposti sulla moquette azzurro cielo del pavimento per dormire; con non poche proteste, i bambini si infilarono a letto, Karen con il suo orsacchiotto Paul, Kamui con la sua Consuelo e Subaru, da ometto qual era, da solo; i tre discoli per eccellenza Hokuto li piazzava vicini alla porta, in modo da poterli controllare dalla sua postazione: una volta viste le sei testoline posate sui cuscini, la ragazza accese l’I-pod e si accomodò sulla sua poltrona. Chiuse gli occhi un istante, invogliata dal buio della stanza, e si ritrovò addormentata nel giro di pochi minuti, nonostante la voce del suo idol preferito trillasse nelle sue orecchie.   
Intanto, sotto tre dei piccoli futon allineati, Yuto-chan scostò la coperta – Io mi annoio, non ho per niente voglia di dormire – sussurrò.   
– Nemmeno io – brontolò Fu-chan, tenendo stretto il suo draghetto verde.   
– Io ieri ho letto una favola – intervenne Seishiro-chan – Era la storia di una bambina che, con una scatola di fiammiferi, faceva apparire tutte le cose che desiderava.   
– E come faceva? – chiese Subaru-chan, che si era svegliato e, quando Seishiro-chan era intorno, perdeva un po’ la voglia di fare il bravo bambino.   
– Accendeva un fiammifero e pensava “Voglio che compaia questo” e quella cosa appariva reale.   
– Forte! – esclamò il piccolo Monou, ricacciando subito la testa sotto le coperte per paura di aver attirato l’attenzione di Hokuto – E lo facciamo anche noi? – sussurrò poi pianissimo, vedendo che la ragazza era rimasta immobile.   
– Ci servono i fiammiferi, però – brontolò Seishiro-chan – E mamma non ha voluto comprarmeli, ieri.   
– Io li ho visti in cucina – rispose Yuto – Se riusciamo a scappare da qui senza che Hokuto ci veda, è fatta.   
– Posso venire anch’io? – chiese Subaru-chan.   
– Certo – rispose Seishiro-chan, iniziando a strisciare fuori dal futon; per fortuna, la povera proprietaria dell’asilo teneva gli occhi chiusi, sprofondata in un leggero, ma saporito dormiveglia, e la musica le impediva di sentire le mani e le ginocchia dei quattro bambini che zampettavano sulla moquette, così come il leggero fruscio della porta che si apriva.   
– Che desideriamo? – chiese Fu-chan, tenendo stretto al petto il suo draghetto verde.   
– Io voglio il gelato – rispose Yuto-chan.   
– Io una scatola di pennarelli nuovi per Seishiro-chan.   
Il diretto interessato, che stava scrutando i fiammiferi, alzò il capino sorpreso – Ma devi chiedere una cosa per te, Subaru-chan – protestò (non troppo convinto, però, perché la cosa gli aveva fatto piacere).   
– Ma a me piace Seishiro-chan quando disegna.   
– Ti ha riempito di scarabocchi, oggi, Deficiente – bofonchiò Fu-chan.   
– Tanto si levano – lo rimbeccò Subaru-chan.   
– E va bene, cominciamo – tagliò corto Sakurazuka-baby, scegliendo il primo fiammifero: era lì lì per dire che voleva una torta al cioccolato, quando cambiò idea – Voglio il gelato alla vaniglia.   
Fu-chan lo guardò malissimo, perché lì gli unici a cui piacesse quella cosa stucchevole erano Kamui-chan e Subaru-chan e a lui non piaceva affatto il piccolo Sumeragi; però non successe niente: la capocchia scarlatta del bastoncino si accese con una specie di crepitio, ma si spense senza che comparisse niente.   
– Prova a cambiare fiammifero – propose Yuto-chan; il primo cerino, ancora fumante, venne gettato in un cestino lì accanto.   
La povera Hokuto si ridestò solo quando ormai il danno era fatto: un lieve, ma fastidiosissimo odore di bruciato arrivò alle sue narici, strappandola con decisione dal suo riposino; gettò un’occhiata allarmata alla stanza mentre spegneva la musica, e quindi, prima ancora di notare la sparizione dei quattro pargoli, le arrivò alle orecchie la voce seccata di Fu-chan – Non funzionano!   
Quando comparve sulla soglia della sala principale dell’asilo, vide Seishiro-chan scuotere piccato il capino – Hokuto non sa neanche comprare i fiammiferi che funzionano, uffa!   
– Magari ci vogliono dei fiammiferi magici – osò Subaru-chan, ignorando il cestino che si andava via via riempiendo di fumo – Oppure di un’altra marca.   
– COSA STATE FACENDO? – ruggì la ragazza, notando come il secchio in cui erano stati fino a quel momento gettati i fiammiferi ancora incandescenti fosse sul punto di dare una fiammata; agguantò i pargoli a due a due e li gettò sui cuscinoni, poi abbrancò il cestino e lo gettò nel grande lavabo del bagno, facendovi scorrere l’acqua.   
Il principio di incendio si era estinto.   
Con gli occhi che fiammeggiavano (quel benedetto secchio, tra l’altro, lo aveva decorato lei stessa con le sue manine a decoupage, e ora il fuoco poteva aver distrutto tutto il suo lavoro), si piantò davanti ai bambini, ancora con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa e la rapidità con cui si erano svolti gli ultimi secondi – Voi! – ringhiò – Siete degli incoscienti! Potevate dar fuoco a tutto l’asilo!   
– E come, se i fiammiferi si spegnevano subito? – chiese Yuto-chan.   
– La parte che brucia rimane incandescente anche dopo e, se la si butta nel cestino della carta, quello  _va a fuoco_!   
– Ah – commentò Seishiro-chan.   
–  _Ah un corno_! – esclamò Hokuto, furibonda – Adesso meritate una punizione colossale!   
Subaru-chan la guardò senza capire, perché a lui non era mai successo di venire sgridato, nemmeno a casa dalla nonna! Gli altri tre, invece, sapevano benissimo quale orrore li aspettava.   
– Ormai la so a memoria, questa cavolo di puntata – si lamentò Fu-chan, guardando disgustato lo schermo su cui scorrevano le immagini della vita di Santo Palombo, il mistico protettore della protagonista di  _Consuelo, il volto dell’amore_. Yuto-chan, che condivideva il suo problema, si mise con lui ad anticipare le battute della telenovela, cercando di trovare qualcosa di divertente in quella specie di tormento.   
Seishiro-chan sopportava stoicamente la punizione, ma Subaru-chan guardava persino interessato lo schermo (in casa sua l’unica religione praticata era lo shintoismo, perciò lo incuriosiva la storia del monaco cristiano. C’era anche da dire che era solo la prima volta che assisteva a quell’episodio, mentre gli altri tre pargoli lo avevano già visto circa quindici volte, dall’inizio di quell’anno scolastico!).   
L’orologio a cucù della stanza suonò le tre: Hokuto, con un’occhiataccia ai bambini, lasciò la stanza per andare a svegliare Kamui-chan e Karen-chan, in modo che tutti fossero pronti, lavati e pettinati, per le quattro, quando sarebbero venuti a prenderli i loro genitori. Siccome tutti sapevano che la giornata all’asilo era sul punto di concludersi, diventavano tutti piuttosto docili, compresi i tre demonietti: prima ancora che fosse suonata l’ora, erano tutti ben sistemati sulle seggioline della stanza principale. In uno slancio di bontà, Hokuto servì a ciascuno qualche biscotto ed un succo di frutta e attese che arrivasse la sua quotidiana liberazione: quando vide, da una delle grandi finestre, Setsuka-san che squadrava divertita la signora Sumeragi, tutta contegnosa nel suo kimono elegante, seppe che anche quella giornata era si era finalmente conclusa.   
– Su bambini, sono venuti a prendervi! – esclamò festante. Aiutò i pargoletti ad indossare le cartelle e li accompagnò nel piccolo cortile recintato che divideva l’asilo dalla strada; ghignò soddisfatta nel vedere che, una volta tanto, anche Seishiro-chan e Subaru-chan si tenevano per mano come due bambini normali (sotto lo sguardo, bisogna pur dirlo, assolutamente scandalizzato della signora Sumeragi).


End file.
